Closer than you think
by its-a-tortoise
Summary: What happens when two people from different ends of the blogging spectrum meet?
1. Closer than you think

AN:This is my first fanfic so, I would love constructive critism. I hope you enjoy!

All rights reserved to Shondaland

Chapter one.

Callie was in the corner of the quiet down town café surfing through her dash-board. She let out a chuckle when a post about kid wanting a fluffy chicken came up. Suddenly realizing her outburst she gazed up to see if anybody had noticed. She excepted to see a stern glare form an elder, definitely not piercing blue eyes staring back into hers. Callie had to do a double take at the sight before her. Sitting there was a golden haired goddess wearing a sky blue beanie, skin tight light washed jeans, and a baby blue plaid shirt. "Mother of the Winchesters.." Callie mumbled to herself. The offending blonde sat there with a shy smile.

Arizona P.O.V

As soon as I walked into the newly found café I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. What a breath taking sight she was, with her dark red skinny jeans and a black shirt that looked to have the periodic table printed on it. Every time I tried to look away my eyes slowly found their way back to her. I couldn't help myself. Then it happened. That laugh. That laugh couldn't be described. Words would not do it justice. It was a definite eargasm. It could make anyone near smile, which is what I did. The next moment damn near stopped my heart. The dark-haired beauty looked up at me and our eyes locked. Those eyes. I'm pretty sure her lips started moving but I'm not certain because I was to focused on those eyes. Something about them pulled me into an embrace that I didn't want to break away from. 'Damn it Arizona' I scolded myself. I probably looked like a creeper for starring to long. 'Smile moron'. I let out a small smile to show her I wasn't a complete creep.

Callie P.O.V

That smile. God that smile. It was intoxicating. I could see myself falling in love for those beautiful lips. Before I knew it I was standing up. 'What?! No legs. What the hell do you think you're doing?' It was like my body was on auto pilot. Before I knew it I was standing in front of her table. I looked like a fish out of water by the way my mouth kept opening and closing as I tried to find something to say. 'Come on Callie! You can tell anybody the square root of any number yet can't think of a coherent sentence in front of a pretty lady. Grow a pair!' "Is anybody sitting her-" She quickly interrupts me

"NO!" She gives a nervous laugh. "Umm, I mean be my guest" I cant help but laugh and give her a toothy grin.

Arizona P.O.V

'Nice going Robbins. Way to not sound eager. Just play it cool' My inner argument almost made me miss her miraculous laugh and her oh so breath taking smile. I watched as she sets her closed laptop on the table and takes a seat across from me. The brunette spoke up "Im Callie by the way" 'The name fits. Beautifully exotic.' I thought to myself.

"Well Callie, I'm Arizona" I give her a small smile. " I heard you laughing to yourself over there." I also give a nod to where she was just sitting moments ago.

Callie looks instantly nervous. "Well um. You see.. It's just… Long story" You cant help but giggle at her nervous stuttering. It was very adorable. "Anywhooo…" Her obvious need to change the subject made you giggle more.

"Im new to Seattle" I say, since it's the first thing at the top of my head.

"That's cool. I've lived her for 12 years? Yea, im pretty sure its been 12 years now. So what's brought you to the rainy city?" She finishes her sentence with a genuine smile.

"Just a change of scenery I guess. And something about all the rain. I find rain beautiful. Also it makes for great photographs."

"Oh so you like photography?"

"Yea!" I say all to eagerly. "I love taking pictures. I post them on this blog I have on tumblr" I quickly whip up out my own laptop that's already open to my blog. "See?"

"Hipster…" Callie mutters, barely audible.

Callie P.O.V

"Hipster…" 'You've got to be kidding me. She's a HIPSTER for Christ sake. Out of every thing she could do for a living, she takes pictures of landscapes and post quotes about life.' I say to myself. As I continue to scroll through her blog a random gif appears. And not just any gif. Gay porn. Yes I said it, gay porn. Little miss hipster has a gay porn gif on her blog. I instantly erupt in laughter. This has to be funniest thing I've seen in a while. Why cant I stop laughing? The way the blonde looks at the laptop and instantly shuts it makes the laughing grow louder if that's even possible. 'Ok, I really need to stop. I'm making a scene' The laugh slowly dies down to just a few random chuckles. I look up to see Arizona have the biggest blush I've ever seen. "Im really sorry about that" I bite my tongue and try to contain the eruption of giggles. "Its just, I didn't think hipsters were into that kinda thing"

"What would you know about hipsters?" Arizona says with a pout on her face. "Hipsters are awesome!"

"Well it just so happens, I, myself have a tumblr" You whip out your handy-dandy laptop and bring up your dashboard that seems to be riddled with Supernatural gifs and text post.

"Oh so you're a fandom type of person. I guess I can understand. But there is still no need to be hating on us hipsters."

'Uh oh, I've upset the hipster' You think to yourself. "Im not exactly hating, it's just hard to understand the appeal of life quotes and pictures of flowers" I give myself an internal pat on the back 'Nice save'.

Arizona gives me a questioning look "Were closer than you think. We both have a deep passion for our blogs and lifestyle. It just so happens we express it in different ways." I think the blonde still knows she's not getting through to me so she gives it another shot. "Hipsters have crushes on middle aged celebrities too, ya know. We just don't spend time blogging an obscene amount of them"

"Really? Huh. I guess you learn something new everyday. Like the fact hipsters have crushes on middle aged celebrities. Oh, and they also appreciate their fair share of gay porn as well." I say the last part with a shit eating grin on my face which makes Arizona blush a little more.

"Well, we are human."


	2. Hermit no more

An: Wow so, thanks a bunch for the support. Once again feel free to give constructive will only make me better. Enjoy!

All rights reserved to Shondaland, even if she is with holding calzona sexytimes.

Chapter two

Callie P.O.V

We bonded over little things. Like how we both enjoy pizza and how we were both suckers for those cute cat gifs on tumblr. She wasn't as bad as I thought she was going to be. I found out she has a twin brother serving in the Marines named Tim, who she was very proud of. She also was a military brat and moved around a lot. That's one of the reasons she takes pictures because even if that home wasn't forever those pictures were. Also because everywhere she went had a different scenery that was just to beautiful not to take pictures. Our current debate was on which Avenger was better. Turns out she's pretty knowledge in her superheroes because of her brother.

"Iron man isn't even technically a superhero. He's just a rich man in a suit!" she argues. We've been on this topic for a good ten minuets. Even though I could argue this topic for days I feel that she wont stop until she wins so there was not point in continuing.

"Alright, alright" I lift my hands up in surrender. "Lets just agree to disagree"

"Ok fine" She's huffs which makes you smirk.

"You're pretty passionate about your superheroes"

"Kind of but you don't want to mess with me when it comes to defending Thor." She exclaimed with satisfaction. Before I could say something else the James Bond theme song came wafting into the air. After a moment I actually realize its my phone ringing.

"Excuse me a moment" I looked to see that it was Webber, the owner of the comic book shop I work at. "Hey Webber…really.. You sure no one else can fill in?.. Yea ok ill be there" You hang up your phone slowly not really wanting to leave this captivating blonde. "Sorry about that. It was my boss, he has the stomach flu and can't make it to work"

"You have to go?" Arizona says with a twinge of sadness lurking in her voice.

"Yea. I really had a nice time today with you. Who knew hipsters could actually be some fun" I try to lighten the mood but my attempt fails. "Here" I begin to write my name and cell phone number down on a napkin "Call me any time, I really did have a fun time today" I stand up and smile at her. "I also work at the comic but store just down the street. I'm pretty much always there so feel free to stop by anytime."

"I might have to take you up on that offer some time. It was nice talking to you" I watch as she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You too. Bye." I give her another quick smile before I walk out of the café. As I begin my journey to the comic book store I go over in my head what had just occurred in the last two hours, Who would have thought that I would end up being attracted to a girl like Arizona. She was so sweet and humble. Before I know it im opening the door to the comic book store. A place that I often call my home.

"Hey Cal" Mark, my best friend calls from behind that cash register. He has his feet up on it but its not that big of a deal. The comic store is very laid back an informal. None of the workers have to wear a uniform and we are all very close. As cliché as it sounds, were like a family. "I thought today was your day off"

"It was but Webber called in sick again." I begin to take my laptop out. "So you'll never believe what happened today."

Arizona P.O.V

I watch the Latina as she exit's the café. Well im more, watching her ass per say. I can't believe the day I've just had. It hasn't even been two weeks in Seattle and I'm already developing a crush on a stranger I met in a café. She's extravagant. I look down at the napkin. Her hand writing flows beautifully. I feel the need to know everything about her. I can't tell you how much time that has passed with just me going over her writing with my finger. My finger gets pulled to a steady stop as my phone starts to ring. Before I answer I see that its Teddy. Teddy has to be the biggest reason I came to Seattle. We've been friend since seventh grade. She was the only friend I had besides Tim growing up because she was also a Military brat. "Yello" I answer the phone

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come out tonight with me and some of the people from work."

'Wait, Teddy works at a comic book shop! Could it be the one Callie works out. How many comic book stores could there be in one town. Well if you-' I must have rambled to myself because Teddy begins to ask if im still there.

"Yea sorry Teds. I would love to. Do you by any chance work with a person by the name of Callie?" I question way to excitedly.

"Um yea. How'd you know?"

Teddy asks back.

"

Oh well I met her at the café downtown and we really hit it off. She gave me her phone number an-" I once again get cut off by Teddy

"Wait, wait, wait! Callie Torres gave you her number and she actually seemed interested?"

"Hurtful, Theodora!" I replied with a frown on my face. Why wouldn't she be interested? "Yes she did seem very much interested"

"Well ill be damned. You better give me the whole story"

Callie P.O.V

"No way!" Mark exclaimed

"Yes way!" I beamed "Then I gave her my number and walked out. Swaying hips and everything!"

"Im so proud of you" He states as he pulls me into a bear hug. "You know, after the wicked witch left I thought you were going to stay a hermit forever, but then you give a girl your number. You proved me wrong Torres."

"Well it's a good thing Tumblr hasn't taken away all my social skills just yet." Just as we end the hug Lexi and Addison walk in. Addison frowns when she sees the ending hug because Callie never hugs people. "What did we miss" The red-head speaks up

"Welll," Marks draws out. "Callie ventured out into the real world and actually gave her number out to a pretty blonde." Both Lexi and Addison looked stunned beyond belief. Callie had defiantly been a little hermit since her last relationship. Lets just say it ended a little rough.

"Wow, congratulations Cal" Before I know it im pulled into another hug. "Was that so hard?" She adds

"Woo, you go Callie! Now if you need me I'll be in the back playing Zelda" Lexi remarks.

"Oh, me too!" Mark says as he scampers after his girlfriend.

"Good thing you gained some of that confidence back, just in time too! Teddy wants us all to go out to Joes tonight. What do ya say?"

"Im in" I say with a confident smile


	3. I AM SPARTAN

Chapter 3

AN: Yes I know it was a slim chance of Teddy and Callie working together but it is indeed a small world we live in. Not small enough though seeing as I still haven't met Sara or Jessica yet. On another note, thank you so much for the support. Enjoy!

All rights reserved to Shondaland even though the hiatus is still going on ;(

"Nope… Ah hell to the no… What was I thinking when I bought this!?" I proceed to throw various outfits out of my closet and on to the floor. "Do I own any sensible going out clothes for peep sakes?"

"OW!" The unexpected out burst from a voice that I didn't know was in my apartment made me begin to scream like a girl in a shower from one of those 80s slasher flicks. I guess the voice wasn't excepting that so they screamed right back. Arming myself with one wedge, I turn around to see Teddy rubbing her head and looking very unamused. If looks could kill, the one Teddy was giving would definitely send me to the grave. "..Sorry…?" I began to sheepishly look down.

"How many times to I have to tell you, Arizona!? If you insist on having a personal tornado in your closet, you don't throw the heels!" Teddy began mumbling under her breath and looking around to see the damage of the most recent tornado, Arizona. "Christ, Robbins. Do you have anymore clothes in your closet?" At her words I take a gander around my room to find just about the whole contents of my wardrobe spread out on my floor.

"..My bad.." This has to be on of the worst ones yet. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"What? I can't stop by to see my beloved best friend" I raise my eyebrow and give her a look that says 'Girl, you be trippin' "Fine, after you told me the story I figured you were probably going to end up doing" My best friend gestures to around the room "well.. Just about this. So I came over to help, cause I'm a good friend." The 'Girl, you be trippin' look stays plastered on my face. " annnnd because Addie went to Cal's so it was lonely at my place"

"You're pathetic Theodora" Teddy would be so lost without her girlfriend, Addison.

"Look who's talking, walking tornado!" She has a point there.

"Well if you're here, at least help me pick out an outfit!" I need to look perfect for tonight. Even if Callie didn't know I was also going to be at Joes'.

"Were going to a bar, not fucking Kate and Harry's wedding for Christ sake" Teddy stalked over to my closet. "I mean, look what I'm wearing" I look down to see Teds' plaid in dark denim jeans and a graphic T-shirt with the Hulk on it. Then it hit me. Casual! But not to hipsterish for Callie's sake. Sometimes Teddy's tough loving was just what I needed. I scamper to a pervious chucked shirt that had the TOMS logo on it.

"AHA!" Now I just needed some bottoms. My dark washed skinny jeans catch the corner of my eyes. After I rip off my earlier outfit and put on the one I just put together I stand in front of the mirror with a look of satisfaction. "I AM SPARTAN!" I chant into the reflected version of myself.

"Was that really necessary?" Teddy asks me while looking at me like I ate Addison's last jar of Nutella. I made that mistake once… it was not pretty.

I ponder the answer to that question then look back into the mirror "I honestly believe it was." Then I give myself a high-five. "Leggo!"

Callie P.O.V

As 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen played in the back round, Me and Addie danced it out together. It was a thing we did. We would have these random dance parties at the most random of times. The people at the comic bookstore have been bombarded by them, many of times but they just got used to it. As they song ended we both collapsed onto the couch in laughter. "I really needed that" Addison spoke up after a minute of silence since the laughter ended.

"Me too Addie, Me too" I slowly sat up on the couch and pulled my hair into a sloppy pony tail and checked my watch. "We gots to hurry up if we don't want to be late.''

"Aye aye captain" Addison replied with sass. "We taking my car?" The red asks as she zips up her sweatshirt.

"Are you kidding? Me and tequila have a date tonight. Were taking a cab home" I reach for my batman wallet and put it into my pocket. "Let go have some fun!" I punctuate the sentence with a fist pump.

We continue to sing bits and pieces of random songs on our walk to Joes'. I can't remember a time when I was this happy. Nothing could take me down from the high was on. Well that's what I thought, until I walked into the bar. I heard a soft "Shit" come from Addison. You have to be kidding me.

AN: So how you guys liking it? Sorry this ones a little short, the next one will be longer. Oh and what do you think is going on at Joes'.


	4. Ding dong, the witch is dead

Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry if my chapter posting is a little unfrequented. I'll try to post as regularly as possible. Also I just wanna that you guys for all the love. You're awesome!

All rights reserved to Shondaland. Especially after that amazing episode last night. Even if there was no calzona sex.

You have to be kidding me.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else." Addie whispers into my ear but I'm not having any of it. For to long people have told me what to do but tonight that's not going to happen.

"No." I deadpanned. "I'm going in. Were going to have fun." I pivot on my feet. "For to long she has controlled my life, but not tonight Addie, not tonight." I straighten out my shirt and stroll into Joes' with Addison at my heels. I try to walk right past her. I can't even utter her name but obviously the feeling isn't mutual.

"Well hello Callie, long time no see." The offending blonde shows off her devilish smile.

"Not long enough, Erica. Actually I could go my whole life without seeing you, and it still wouldn't be long enough." There is so much I want to say to her. So much, but just the sight of her makes me forgot everything I ever practiced saying if this event ever happened. Her ice-cold eyes, which match her heart, stare into me as she pretends my comment hurt her.

"I'm hurt Callie. After everything that we've been through. I don't deserve to treated like that." Her words baffle me. She has to be joking.

"You think the sunshine's out of your ass, don't cha? NEWSFLASH ERICA. It doesn't. You are a cold-hearted bitch and if anything you don't deserve ME!" I can't express the amount of hatred I have for her. Everybody knew what a monster she was but I was always to blind. When we were together I honestly did think the sun shined out of her ass. I was blind once, but now I can see again

"HA" She barked. "You're kidding right, Callie?" As I stand there staring her down I miss the rest of the comic book store crew come in, including Arizona. "Oh my gosh, you're not kidding. Sweet little Callie. You need me. Without me, you're nothing. Nobody else is going to want you." The last comment hurt the most because I always feared that it was true. That's why I put up with her shit for so long. By now Joes' was silent. Everybody was watching because everybody knew Erica. They all knew what she did to me.

"You ignorant little twat." Now that comment didn't come from me. When I turn around to see who that did come from I see Arizona standing there.

"Excuse me?" Now it was Erica's turn to be baffled.

"You heard me. You are a. Ignorant. Little. Twat" With each punctuated word Arizona took a step forward. "Now I don't know you, but from what I heard, you definitely sound like one. You have no right to talk to Calliope like that." With that Erica plasters the same devilish smile on her face like before and turns to me.

"So now you need a little bitch to fight for you, Cawiope?" She cocks her head as she mocks my name. Arizona speaks up before I can.

"Bitch? Why don't you insult me to my face, or are you to big of a coward?"

Erica looks back down at Arizona like a lion looks at its prey. "Sure thing pip squeak." She finishes her sentence by pushing Arizona's shoulder.

" Whoa, whoa whoa." Mark steps in. "Lets calm down ladies." The evil witch wears a look of satisfaction.

"Here comes little Marky, saving the day like always. You and the blonde bitch would make a good team. You could both save the poor, confused bisexual cunt named Callie." That was the last straw for Arizona. She pulled her fist back and realized, getting Erica right in the nose. The bone crunching nose filled Joes'.

"Never, EVER, talking to Calliope like that again. Understood?" Arizona says with a grin like the Cheshire cat on her face. Addison, always the one quick on her toes whipped out her phone and pulled up the perfect song for this occasion.

"You are all a bunch of FREAKS!" Erica yells as the words 'Ding dong, the witch is dead' come from Addie's phone. The bloody blonde stalks out of the bar. As the song quickly ends everyone turns to stare at Arizona. She forms a great blush, not used to all the attention. "hi" she meekly states and you cant help but pull her into a great big hug.

AN: Sooo.. What did you think. Can somebody say lesbian drama. Sorry this chapter wasnt any longer, I just felt this was a good ending. Oh and no hipsters were hated on in the making of this story!


	5. Iron man and Pepper Potts

Chapter 5

AN: So, I'm thinking about writing a one shot about Sofia sticking up for equal rights, would you guys like that? I'm not sure yet though. Any who…Enjoy!

All rights resevered to Shondaland

Arizona P.O.V

I melt into Callie's hug. To be 100% honest, I can't believe I actually punched that bitch face. It gave me such a rush. What is baffling me the most is that a person would actually say those things about Calliope. I mean I haven't even know her for a day yet but I know for a fact she shouldn't be put down on like that. Before I know it Callie is pulling away from the embrace but before she fully retracts she whispers "Thank you." in my ear. Her breath on my neck gives me goose bumps. When she fully pulls back I see that everyone is staring at me in astonishment.

"I'm sorry if that was out of line…" I state sheepishly as I stare down at my shoes.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me?! That was AWESOME! You punched Erica-fucking-Hahn in the face. You, my friend get drinks for free now." I look to see a very eager Asian looking back at me. I didn't even know who she was, and she was offering me free drinks because I punched someone. The whole bar erupted in cheers and applause. I'm starting to think a lot of people didn't like this Erica women. Teddy, Addison, Callie and a few strange faces gather around me.

"Do you have any idea what you just did." a salt and pepper haired man asks me. I guess he took my silence as a no because he also pulled me into a bear hug. "Mark Sloan, Callie's best friend. Pleasure to meet you. You defeated the wicked witch. I'm going to start calling you Dorothy." He finished his sentence with a throaty chuckle. Before I could respond they all usher me to a table. All the stares were really intimidating.

"This is Arizona, the one I told you guys about." Teddy quipped. Various "Oh's" and "Ah's" Were shared around the table.

"Oh, so your Teddy's friend?" A innocent looking women with freckles asked. I just smiled and nodded. "I'm Lexi."

"We should probably introduce you to everybody." Addison added. "Of course you already know Callie. That's Mark, Owen, Meredith, Christina, Lexi." She says as she points around the table. "And then of course there's myself and Teddy who, once again you already know."

"Well its nice to meet you all. Would anybody mind telling me, whose nose I broke?" The whole table got quite. 'Great job Arizona, making everyone feel uncomfortable'

"Lets just leave it at, she was a bitch we were all glad to see gone." Meredith finally said followed by a round of nods. After an awkward silence Owen finally spoke up.

"So how do you too know each other?" That sounded like an easy enough question.

"We met earlier today at the coffee shop."

"She's the girl from earlier?" Mark asked quickly

"No way!" Addison added

"Yup" Callie simply replied. 'Awh, she told her friends about me. I feel special.'

"Well after all you have done today, Dorothy" I cringed at the newly given nickname "You have definitely earned my respect and friendship." Mark announced.

"Sing it"

"Here here"

"Amen"

"You got that right"

"Lets get some tequila over here!"

All of the declarations of newly found friendships' was overwhelming. All of this just because I punched a bitch out. Funny how the world works that way. I turn over to look at Callie who's giving me a toothy grin.

"You know this kind of makes us Iron man and Pepper Potts." I erupt in laughter.

"What is it with you and Iron man. You strange, strange woman." I stick my tongue out to let her know I'm kidding. Callie chomps her teeth down, pretending to try to bite my tongue. This is going to be a fun night

***Some time and multiple rounds of tequila later***

"You know, I'm having a really great time." Callie slurred into my ear. The tequila was starting to take a toll on most of us.

"Me too." I respond with a goofy grin. I feel like a love-sick puppy dog. Its most likely just the alcohol.

"You know, it's getting late." Teddy announced as she checked the time on her phone. I was about to object but before I could the song came on. This song had to be one of my favorites. Little Pieces by Gomez. I quickly grabbed Callie and uprooted her into the middle of room. It was time to dance.

"I love this song!" We both exclaimed at the same time. I began to dance around her as my short blonde hair bounces everywhere. Giggles erupt from me as I watch her shimmy all over the place. "Wait." Then we both just completely freeze.

"And here. It. Comes." The best part of the song comes and we unfreeze and start dancing again. She shakes her butt as I wave my arms in the air. I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun. Calliope takes my hips into her hands and I shake what my momma gave me. We're both in a pretty pink bubble. As the song ends we parade in a fit of giggles. When we make it back to the table everyone has a sort of smug look on their face.

"What?" I question innocently.

"Nothing." They all chime at the same time. Callie and I shrug it off as we both sit back down.

"Now are we all ready to head out?" Theodora asks. I nod slowly, not really wanting the night to end. Everyone stumbles out the door and gets ready to either walk home or take a taxi cab. As I zip up my sweat shirt Callie taps my shoulder. When I turn around she's giving me a megawatt smile.

"I had a really fun time. And Id like to thank you once again for what you did for me earlier." She reaches out and pulls me into another bone crushing hug.

"Any time Calliope." I say into the crook of your neck. "I was wondering if you would like to go out for coffee. Or if you don't like coffee we could um do something else, if you'd like. I mean we don't hav-"

"I love coffee. And I'd love to get some with you." She reaches into my pocket and pulls my phone out. "Call me." And with that, she was off.


	6. Spongebob Square Pants

Chapter 6

AN: Wow, so you guys are fabulous! Thanks for the nice and supportive comments and if you every have any suggestions feel free to tell me. Oh and sorry for the late update, I've been having computer troubles. Enjoy!

All rights reserved to Shondaland, even if they don't give us complete calzona sex scenes.

Ring ring, ring ring.

"Its 5 am Arizona! What the hell could you possible be calling me for?" Teddy snapped into the phone.

"Well Callie gave me her number on my hand and I don't know when to call her. I mean like when do I call her if I even call her. Like do I text her? Am I supposed to do that whole to cool for you and play hard to get. I'm rusty Teds! She likes coffee. I know for a fact she likes coffee. She told me three hours ago tha-" My rambling was quickly interrupted.

"Arizona! You need to shut up, I have to big of a hangover to deal with this and by the sounds of it, you're still drunk. SO. here's what were gonna do. We are going to go to sleep and say around ten in the morning you are going to bring multiple cups of coffee to the shop because that's when all of our shifts start. Ok? Ok." The phone line disconnected before I had a chance to respond.

"Huh. Maybe I am drunk. YOLO." With a shrug of my shoulders I lay down on my couch and begin to drift into dreamland.

"Ten o'clock in the morning should be illegal." Slurs out of my mouth as I rest the left side of my face the check out desk. "Like legit, I didn't even get to change into pants." The shop opened at eleven so I still had some time to put some real pants instead of my extremely classy sponge bob pj pants.

The ringing of the door opening didn't even have enough urgency to make Callie lift her head. She knew everyone was already in the back lounging so it had to be just an early stray customer. "Were not opened. Don't bother coming in unless you bare caffeine."

"Good thing I come baring gifts of coffee." The oh so familiar, sugary sweet voice echoed through the walls of the comic book store and made me whip my head off the desk so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash.

"Arizona, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I mean you brought coffee. And I really, REALLY would like that coffee." I took the blondes welcoming smile as an ok to take one of the various cups of coffee. "What's up with all the coffee?" I question

"Oh, I brought it for the others. Where they be at?"

"Just say the magic words and they'll come." I cant help but laugh at the perplexed look on Arizona's face. I face my body towards the back room "COFFEES HERE" Bellows from my body. "3...2...1" Mark, Teddy, Addison, and all the others stampede from the back to the waiting beverages.

"Thanks."

"Caffineee!"

"Sweetest of nectar's."

"You're a god sent." And many other variations of 'Thank you' were said.

"Wow.. Uhm.. You guys really like your coffee." The new blonde states questionably.

"Well in a job career like ours, coffee becomes a necessary, Dorothy." Mark announces.

"…You guys run a comic store… Its not like you guys are doctors or something." Arizona jabs

"Ha, that is where you are false. Just about all of us are full-time fandom bloggers and that takes a lot of work." A satisfaction filled smirk takes over Marks face and I have to give him that one so I end the conversation with a shrug. The first riff of my ring tone, Just Keep Swimming from Finding Nemo: The musical, fills the air. "Sorry, that's me." I quickly step away from the group to answer the phone. "Hello?"

Everyone else carries on with mindless chit-chat about god knows what. Callie wanders on over to Teddy. "So uh, Arizona. She's pretty nice." I continue to gaze down and pretend to pick lint of my sponge bob pants.

"She really likes you Cal. She called me at five this morning to ask when she should call you. You don't have to worry about her hurting you." I still pretend to admire my pants but this time I do it with a goofy smile on my face.

"Thanks Teddy." My hand reaches up for Teddy's shoulder and I give it a little squeeze as Arizona comes skidding over to her.

"Tim's coming home on leave!" The blonde squeals.

"Shut up!" Theodora screeches just as loud as Arizona, who pulls her into a hug.

"He's coming up here for two weeks, in one week. He's going to dads' house tomorrow." Arizona looks like she's about to explode with excitement.

"That's amazing news. Holy shit, its been two years since I've seen his dumb face." All three of them were inseparable growing up.

"Is that your brother?" Lexi questions.

Arizona just nods in return. "Other then Teds, he's my best friend. He was like, Teddy's and me's body guard. This one time when we were thirteen, some jackass thought it would be funny to push Teds face into the water fountain when she was drinking. Little did he know Tim was behind him. The kid got knocked out in one punch. It was a great time." Addison took the story in amusement.

"Did a big, bad bully hurt my baby?" Addie asks, loving every second of it.

"Hey, I may be G.I Jane but that little bitch broke my nose." Teddy says as she straightens out her shirt and puffs out her chest.

"As much as I love to hear stories about our little Teddy getting beat up, we got a store to run folks. Lets get a move on." Mark encourages everyone which ensues into a bunch of grunts and moans as they all stalk back into the backroom.

"Does it really take that many people to run a comic store for a day?" Arizona quizzes as she watches everyone from the table last night walk away.

"Honestly, no. But most of us have nothing better to do then hang out here." I reply.

"I see." Arizona turns her head towards me. "So I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place tonight, for some dinner or something." Arizona's sudden invite ambushes me.

"Id love to." A sincere smile ensues my response.

"Well then I should go pick up some stuff for dinner then. I'll see you later tonight." She starts to walk to the door but stops mid stride. "I never told you this but, I really like your pants. Sponge bob complements you nicely." Then Arizona fully exits with a sassy smile on her face.

AN: Sorry for this being another short one. I just wanted something a little short and sweet since I haven't posted in a couple of days. I really hope you all are liking it. Also, on another note, how about the latest episode of Greys?


	7. Lil' Mama got jokes

AN: Your sweet reviews are my kryptonite. Also my story currently does not have a beta so all the mistakes are my own. If anyone wants to fill the spot, I will love you forever.

All rights reserved to Shondaland

Chapter 7

Arizona flowed around the kitchen as she put the finishing touches on the rather humors dinner. Finally satisfied with the food she skidded over to the mirror to put the finishing touches on herself. The blonde carefully applied her lip gloss but when her phone began to buzz her hand became unsteady and she smeared the gloss onto her chin "Damn it, damn it, damn it." Realizing that being frustrated with herself wasn't helping, an inner monologue began. 'Come on Arizona, calm down. You can do this. Just take a breath. It's not like you haven't been on dates before, you can do this.' The new mind-set put her in a more relaxing state. So relaxed that she didn't even realize she was singing as she applied more lip gloss.

"My lip gloss be cool. My lip gloss be poppin. Standing by my locker, all the boys keep stoppin'. Whatchu know bout me, whu-whatchu know." The song took over her body as she started to sway around the kitchen while continuing to belt out the lyrics to "Lip Gloss" by lil' Mama. She was in a daze as her body was on autopilot. She didn't even realize she grabbed a nearby over sized baseball cap and had plopped it on her head. The realization hit her like a brick to the face when she saw Callie standing at the doorway smirking at her. Arizona quickly flipped her hat off and straightened out her knee-high emerald-green dress.

"H-h-hey Calliope. How long you been uh standing." Arizona stutters out as she runs a hand through her wild hair.

"Well I came in at your last rendition of the chorus but I heard the beginning from the hallway." The Latina stalks forward more. "I mean I did text you and the next thing I know is you're jamming out to Lil' Mama." Arizona looks down at the ground as the deep red blush takes over her face.

"Sorry bout' that." A nervous laugh ensues as Arizona bites her lip. "Must have gotten side tracked."

"Hmm, must have. So now would you mind inviting me in. It's against my vampire code of honor to come in without being invited." Callie jokes.

"Calliope got jokes." The blonde sassily replies. "Now would you be as so kind to place your presence in my humble abode." She gestures to the inside of her apartment.

"Oh why thank you M'lady." Callie lifts her leg up in slow motion as if there wasn't any gravity baring down on her. "You know I should call you Lil' Mama after that show you gave me." The sentence is followed by a flirty wink.

"Then I'm going to take you up on the offer you made last night of you being my Pepper Potts." Arizona retorts as she pulls Callie's chair out.

"Well Gwyneth Paltrow is my spirit animal." She states matter-of-factly

"Well then… Pepper Potts and Lil' Mama it is." The golden-haired goddess states as she spoons out sponge bob Mac n' cheese onto each of their plates. She stares longingly at Callie's face, waiting for her reaction to the pasta. The brunette eventually looks up to Arizona's face and deadpans, "Lil' Mama got jokes."

Arizona try's to contain her giggle fit. "I thought they would go good with your pants from earlier. She sits down with a look of accomplishment on her face. As she takes a bite of the pasta, she knows it going to be a good night.

The dinner was good, there was playful banter passed around the whole time, stories were shared. It had been a good night. Now they both were on the couch with glasses of wine

"I think I better get going. I had an amazing time tonight, Arizona." Callie set her class down and was beginning to stand up.

"The pleasure is all mine, Pepper." The new nicknames were also said many amounts of time that night. Callie began to make her way over to the door.

"We should do this again sometime."

"Yea we should." Arizona agreed with a shy smile on her face. Cal slipped her leather jacket on and grabbed the door knob.

"You should come by the store tomorrow. Its nice having you there."

"Ill think about." Arizona knew for fact that she was going tomorrow because she didn't think shed be able to go a whole day without seeing Callie. She just liked to leave the brunette in suspense. "Goodnight Calliope."

"Night Lil' Mama" And with that Callie was gone. The date went by to fast and Arizona found herself seeking more of the intoxicating Latina. Something about her gave Arizona a little high. A drugged up love high. A knock on the door brought Arizona out of her thoughts. When she opened it she was surprised to see Callie standing there with that mega watt smile of hers.

"I've seemed to have forgotten something." Callie's comment confused Arizona even more. But then it happened. The kiss. Callie leaned in and placed a sweet little kiss on Arizona's lips. She didn't even have time to kiss back so she leaned up and placed an even longer more succulent kiss on the Latinas full lips. After a good minute of going back and forth Arizona pulled back. "Night Pepper." Arizona said with a look on her face that was half cocky, half flirtatious.

"Sweets dreams Lil'Mama."

AN: Ok so I just wanna but some things out there. You guys are beyond great and supportive but this is still my first story. My writing skills are still developing and I'm trying to figure what works best with me so please bear with me. And if you guys every want to give me some suggestions, feel free to hit me up! That's all for now so byeee.


	8. Authors note

Hey guys, I am so very sorry for my lack of updates. My computer completely lost it and that held all of my chapters and Im currently using my kindle to write you this. Im trying to see about getting it fixed but I think that was its final straw. I honestly dont know where to go from here but I will think of something. Please bear with me and once again thank you for all of your support.

-Kayla


End file.
